For Science!
by The-Inedible-Croissant
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle experiment with potions during science class, but Twilight ends up mixing together the wrong ingredients and accidentally creates a love potion of sorts.


The ethereal glowing radiance of the sun shone in through the sparkling window of the science room of the ultra-kawaii school for ponies. At the ponytastic desk sat Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sperkle.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight using her deep pinkishly-hued orbs that were the very shade of heavily diluted period blood streaming from an unfortunate soul who has fallen in the ocean and can't get out. The other pony was currently mixing some brightly colored sparkling chemicals that shone with the radiance of Celestia's godly solariffic vagina.

Twilight Sperkle looked up with her magnificent flowing mane that was the color of heavenly midnight casting a shadow over a violet flower being shoved inside Spike's asshole, her eyes a fabulous shade of crystalline amethyst glittering like an amethyst or something else shiny and arguably of a purplish hue.

She was distracted by Rainbow's multicolored hair as it caught the light, scintillating as it scattered creating an effect similar to a billion rainbows shattering over the edge of a cliff into the swirling waters below as they were chased off the edge by an angry rabid goat, momentarily blinding her, and she suddenly spilt the glittering concoction she had been holding between her hooves somehow, a true miracle for a being who possessed not only no opposable thumbs, but no apparent digits at all.

The liquid spilt all over Twilight Sperkle, and her shriek was like that of a raccoon being flattened beneath a garbage truck being driven by another raccoon who was high as fuck after overdosing on a tainted bag of weed that had been laced with a mixture of LSD and crystal meth.

She felt a weird feeling inside of herself, like what it would possibly feel like to have your kidneys suddenly become sentient and then have them try to escape from their bodily prison by strangling themselves to death with your intestines.

A strange bulge started to form between the light ebony-haired pony's silky, smooth, soft-as-a-baby's-rump deep, majestic purple legs. She looked down to see a gigantic mutant meat monster growing out from between her thighs which were likened to that of a horse, only smaller.

Rainbow smirked at the screams of Twilight Sperkle as her period-blood colored eyes took in the massive, throbbing length.

The pain ceased and Twilight began blushing at Rainbow Dash's eyes that were hungry like the world's largest hippo having just spent two thousand years in another dimension without any given sustenance. Out of nowhere, the raisinish pony danubed towards the other pony, suddenly horny.

She thrust the massive sticky obelisk deep into the Crayola-colored pony's inviting and quivering love tunnel. It went inside like people jamming into the subways of Tokyo, slow and painful, like the parasitic larvae of an ichneumon wasp slowly eating their way out of a delicious host caterpillar.

The pony screeched like banshee being fucked by another banshee as the tenticular appendage slowly wormed its way into the passage just like a worm. The worm began to get greedy and overeat, expanding in its gluttonous ecstasy.

The grape-flavored pony voraciously began pounding into the Pegasus, grabbing at her buttstamp. At this point the class of science turned towards the big ball of fornication that was happening at the front of the classroom. Everypony suddenly horny, and the room was soon filled with the sound of clopping.

Twilight Sperkle suddenly began to emit a horrendous buzzing note from her open mouth as she released the floodgates as all of the tiny people inside of her testicles simultaneously flushed all of their toilets at once, and her erect meat stick began to shoot out its gallons of molten white cheese into the purple horsoid's immense networks of cave systems that made up her genitalia.

Suddenly the buzzing note became louder as her penis began to rapidly expand from the pleasure, filling the pony the color of a blue car to the brim, and she rapidly began to expand.

With a final shout that sounded exactly like a foghorn being sounded from the inside of a foreign toaster, Twilight Sperkle's penis exploded with the force of a thousand suns being simultaneously jammed inside of Spike's asshole.

Rainbow Dash burst along with the penis, her shrieks of pain and pleasure resonating throughout the room as various bits of pony stuck to all surfaces of the room as everypony was covered in a thick coating of guts and blood.

Suddenly a great vacuum erupted from the hole where her penis once stood, and the pony was sucked inside herself though her exploded dickhole, leaving nothing but a slowly fading shouting.

She was never heard from again.


End file.
